


A Past Life

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nitori goes to sleep he’ll dream of his past lives and how it was, sometimes it’d be about how it ended. Tonight was truly a horrific reminiscence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> JESUs okay, I'm really anxious about this story, it's meant to be a drabble nothing more, I just needed to get writing like a warm up.
> 
> I'm really nervous holy shit please, this isn't my best work, it's a different writing style in terms of description, I didn't go into much detail and it's pretty shitty. i'M sorry, I might delete this later dude.
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> It's about a very violent death, it has mentions of slurs, and forbidden relationship, it's just really sad
> 
> ALSO, THE MAN IN THE PAST LIFE IS IN FACT SOUSUKE. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE HIS NAME BECAUSE NITORI DOESN'T KNOW HIM IN HIS CURRENT LIFE YET.

When Nitori goes to sleep he’ll dream of his past lives and how it was, sometimes it’d be about how it ended. Tonight was truly a horrific reminiscence, when he slipped into slumber his body fell into another world, a past world.

\---

He was 16 years old in this life, his attire was simple and kind of raggedy, his life was laid out meek—his mother was very gentle as she tidied the house soundlessly, his dad was a head in a small business, Nitori ran errands and delivered papers to homes early in the morning. His lover was the same lover he always has in his past lives, his name always changed as did his own.

In this life his lover was a 27 year old doctor, he worked in a quiet abode, lived in a small house, and of course homosexuality was the worst crime in the eyes of ignorant people back then. His life with this man was very hidden but remarkable nonetheless. They both grew up in the same town, small Nitori followed around a growing male who was practicing in the medical field. This man would patch up Nitori whenever he fumbled, then one day they kissed: it was so sweet, like taking a bite of a really juicy peach.

Whenever they made love it was rare and precious in the doctors’ large bed, he’d weep silently in the overwhelming pleasure as he clung onto broad shoulders as large hands roamed his body; the comforting sound was a very loud heartbeat thundering in a heaving chest, a heart that burst with love for tiny Nitori.

It was an accident in the end, Nitori was too trusting, he made a new friend to which he blurted out about how much he loved his man. He loved a man. His friend made a twisted expression and ran home leaving behind a very confused Nitori.

Unknown fear sunk into his small heart, he didn’t know what to do, and instead he went home, ate dinner, kissed his mom on the cheek then went to bed thinking about visiting his older lover for lunch the next day.

It was abrupt, loud vulgar voices came from outside the house, his poor mom shrieked while things fell loudly as Nitori was ripped from the warmth of his bed to be pulled down stairs he knew so well as he grew up in the old house.

He was breathing hard as he was being dragged down the dirt road, his mothers’ cries behind; Nitori was struggling with a lost voice stuck in his chest. It was frightening. He was brought to a large tree in town that children played on. The sun was barely setting; it was a beautiful view until pain throbbed violently in his body, he quickly found his voice and screamed when he saw blood flowing from his stomach. Blood that was so bright against his pale complexion, blood that pooled in his mouth bitterly, blood that gagged his screams and begs as these townsmen shouted slurs at him egging on the men that were killing him, he delivered papers to these men.

 _‘My baby boy!’_ his mom was being held back by men as she watched her son being murdered with tears falling rapidly down her pale face _, ‘my baby! My baby!’_

Nitori tried calling out to his mother but it came out as gurgles, his face was punched and his ears rang, was this just a nightmare? His father came into view giving the teen hope, Nitori tried reaching out for him but his dad smacked his hand back.

 _‘Bring him!’_ his dad called angrily rambling out of sight.

Nitori was kicked at, dirt falling onto his body before being pulled along the ground again. It was painful, so painful, Nitori’s blood was pouring out of his small body, and all he could think about was his doctor, his lover, his best friend.

He felt his body ripping again when foreign objects pierced into him letting his blood out, when rope was wrapped around his neck he finally went numb.

He died.

He died yet he still watched as his body was hung up on a large branch on the tree he’d climb on as a kid, that he’d hang around as his lover studied his books.

 _‘My son! My baby!’_ His mom was on the ground weeping to the gods asking them why this happened, his dad went to her only to be shoved away, she cursed him now demanding why he did this to their baby.

His dad called Nitori a disgusting demon in disguise, a man lover, a twisted creature.

Nitori’s body hung up for the whole town to gawk at with smugness for hours, his body just hung there as they stared.

Long after nightfall and after the people went to bed the doctor came, he cut the ropes and removed them completely from Nitori’s body. He dropped to his knees holding Nitori close to his body as he cried, he sobbed into Nitori’s cold hair.

 _‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,’_ his lover wept with a deep voice and rumble _, ‘I love you,’_ he cuddled his lifeless body close not caring about the blood that stained their clothes, _‘I love you so much, please come back, come back to me, I’m nothing without you.’_

His lover cried and cried over Nitori’s former body. The doctor took Nitori’s body with him as he left the town leaving for a new life where he found a peaceful place to bury Nitori, his tears not stopping as he sat next to the grave rubbing his face.

\---

When Nitori woke up he was sweating heavily, a sob tore through his chest as he ran to the bathroom, in the mirror he saw wet silver hair, pale skin, and tears falling on his face.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he ran his hands over his body, “I’m Nitori Aiichirou, I’m alive, it’s 20XX,” he sighed as he sat down on the cool floor of the bathroom, “I’m 21, I live in an apartment, I work at a flower shop, I go to college, I-I,” he took multiple deep breaths, “I’m okay.”

Since it was 5am he showered and got ready for the day, he needed a break from sleeping anyways, when he was ready he opened the door swiftly, “ah!” a deep voice shouted.

Nitori jolted in surprise too, he nearly hit someone, “I’m sorry!” he bowed deeply without a second thought.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I’m Sousuke Yamazaki, I just m-moved in next door,” the tall man was sweating, “just coming back from a… jog.”

When their eyes met Nitori instantly knew; it was _him._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go into more dreams about his other less violent lives but I was getting more anxious for some reason?? I'm going to upload a different story I'm working on either tonight or tomorrow, it'll be better I promise :s


End file.
